housefandomcom-20200223-history
Story Arcs
Season One [[Edward Vogler]] Vogler donates $100 million to [[Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital]] and soon begins to butt heads with its best doctor. A showdown ensues. [[Control]] Vogler is introduced to the board. He sees [[Gregory House|House]] and immediately takes a dislike to his lack of a lab coat and failure to make money for the hospital. When he gets evidence, but not proof, that House lied to the transplant committee, he confronts House. However, House pulls [[tenure]] and refuses to conform. He suggests Vogler just learn to live with him. However, Vogler gets [[Robert Chase|Chase]] to agree to spy for him. [[Mob Rules]] When the feds get a court order forcing House to treat a government informant, Vogler is unsympathetic and [[Lisa Cuddy|Cuddy]] refuses to pay for legal help. However, when House takes an interest in the patient's condition, Vogler overrules him when the patient starts to improve. However, when the patient lands in the hospital a few hours later, House rubs it in Vogler's face. [[Heavy]] When Cuddy can't demonstrate that House is cost efficient to the hospital's operation, Vogler demands that House fire one of his fellows. When [[Allison Cameron|Cameron]] comes up with a compromise of cutting salaries across the board, House surprisingly takes the suggestion to Vogler who rejects it out of hand. House and Cuddy realize Vogler isn't worried about costs but is making a power play. Chase starts to worry because it might be his head on the block, and Vogler tries to recruit [[Eric Foreman|Foreman]] and Cameron to replace him. However, when Vogler can't get either of them to work for him, and House winds up picking Chase, Vogler tells him to pick someone else. House realizes that Chase has been feeding Vogler information. [[Role Model]] Vogler holds out an olive branch, but it's actually a poison pill. If House will give a speech on the merits of Vogler's new product, he can keep his entire staff. The date is set and the ballroom is packed to see the famous, brilliant and reclusive House. However, he damns the drug with faint praise, calling it a knockoff of one of Vogler's old drugs that has gone generic with only minor variations. In order to placate Vogler, Cameron agrees to quit. [[Babies & Bathwater|Babies & Bathwater]] Vogler is out for blood and heads to the board to revoke House's tenure. Needing a unanimous vote, Vogler fails when [[James Wilson|Wilson]] is the lone dissenter. Vogler convinces the rest of the board to remove Wilson from the board and Wilson resigns as head of oncology rather than face the humiliation of a public dismissal. However, before the vote comes up the next day, House manages to save two patients. Realizing her best doctor is on the line, Cuddy breaks ranks with Vogler and refuses to vote to revoke House's tenure. When Vogler tries to remove Cuddy from the board as well, the rest of the doctors support her and decide to remove Vogler instead. House goes back to Cameron to beg her to return, but she will only do so on one condition.... [[Hameron]] Against all odds, [[Allison Cameron|Cameron]] becomes romantically attracted to [[Gregory House|House]] [[Control]] [[Mob Rules]] [[Role Model]] [[Kids]] Cameron sets her terms for returning to work - House must go out on a date with her. [[Love Hurts]] The big date takes place. House takes Cameron to a fancy restaurant dressed in his best suit. He buys her a "lame" corsage that she just loves. However, when Cameron suggests House treats her badly because he is hiding his feelings for her, he tells her that he thinks she is only attracted to him because he is so damaged. [[Honeymoon]] Thinking that House is incapable of love, Cameron is astounded by the way House treats his old girlfriend [[Stacy Warner]]. She realizes that House is capable of love, but doesn't love her. [[Stacy Warner]] [[Three Stories]] [[Honeymoon]] [[Season 2]] [[Stacy Warner]] and [[Mark Warner]] Houses ex-girlfriend Stacy gets a job as the hospitals General Council and House wonders whether or not to pursue a relationship with her. [[Acceptance]] [[Humpty Dumpty]] [[Spin]] [[Hunting]] [[The Mistake]] [[Failure to Communicate]] [[Need to Know]] [[Cameron]]'s [[HIV]] test [[Hunting]] [[Need to Know]] [[Foreman]] is put in charge [[The Mistake]] [[Robert Chase|Chase]] forgets to ask a question to a patient, resulting in [[peritonitis]], [[sepsis]], [[liver]] failure and a disastrous [[transplant]] that soon results in the patient's death. As Chase's supervisor, [[House]] is also disciplined - he has to work under supervision himself for a month. [[Cuddy]] appoints [[Foreman]] to the job. [[Deception]] [[Failure to Communicate]] [[Need to Know]] [[Philip Weber]] [[Distractions]] [[Wilson]] moves in with [[House]] After Wilson discovers that his wife has been cheating on him, he is forced to move in with House for a few weeks. [[Sex Kills]] House suspects Wilson of having an affair when he buys chocolates and flowers for his wife Julie. But Wilson comes to his house asking if he can move in for a few days, he reveals that things had been crappy at home and he figured he wasn't spending enough time with her, but really, she was having an affair. [[Clueless]] House is not enjoying living with Wilson. He wakes up early in the morning to get ready for work, however he wakes House up as well. House soon realizes that he has become fond of Wilson's cooking and steals the lunch that he made for himself that had a post-it note on it telling House not to take it. Wilson learns that Julie has fired their maid because she was getting rid of everything that reminded her of him, he was nice to the maid at it ticked her off. Wilson offered to keep paying her salary but she wanted to earn it. House agreed to let her clean his house a bit. She completely re-organized Houses closet and he is incapable of finding a box that he needed. House hears one of Wilson's messages from someone who's apartment he was trying ot buy, saying that someone had offered them a better price but he wanted to tell Wilson before he sold it to him to give him a chance to make a better offer. House deleted the message. [[Safe]] Wilson tells House that he knows he deleted the message. House has also been neglecting his duty of washing the dishes. House starts pulling pranks on Wilson. He puts a stethascope on the door (indicating that he is having sex) when he is really just thinking about his patient. Wilson gets mad at him for having done so. While he is sleeping, House puts his hand in a glass of warm water. Wilson gets back on House by filing half way through his cane causing it to break and him to fall on the ground. Wilson tells House that he hired a lawyer so he will be moving out sometime. [[House vs. God]] Wilson has finally found another home and is moving out. He stops by Houses to get his things, but House soon learns that he is moving into the house of patient (and sexual partner) [[Grace Palmieri]]. Wilson decides that it would be better if he moved out of her house and into an apartment. The Article [[Sleeping Dogs Lie]] [[House vs. God]] [[Euphoria (Part 1)]] [[Euphoria (Part 2)]] [[Moriarty]] [[No Reason]] [[Meaning]] [[Season 3]] [[House]]'s Recovery [[Ali]] [[Michael Tritter]] [[Chase]] and [[Cameron]] [[Hector]] [[Foreman]]'s Resignation [[Chase]] and [[Cameron]] Resign [[Season 4]] [[The Applicants]] [[Wilson]] and [[Amber]] [[Thirteen]]'s [[Huntington's disease]] Test [[Amber]] Dies [[Season 5]] [[Wilson]] Quits and [[Lucas Douglas]] [[Dying Changes Everything]] [[Not Cancer]] [[Adverse Events]] [[Birthmarks]] [[Lucky Thirteen]] [[Thirteen]] and [[Foreman]] [[Cuddy]] Wants a Baby [[Huddy]] [[Cuddy]]'s Office is Wrecked [[Janice Burke]] and Foremans [[Huntington's disease]] Drug Trial [[Danny Wilson]] [[Kutner]] Dies [[Chase]] Proposes To [[Cameron]] House Hallucinates [[Season 6]] [[Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital]] and [[Lydia]] [[Chris Taub|Taub]] and [[Thirteen]] Leave the Team, [[Robert Chase|Chase]] and [[Allison Cameron|Cameron]] Return [[Gregory House|House]] Returns to the Team [[President Dibala]] [[Lisa Cuddy|Cuddy]] and [[Lucas Douglas|Lucas]] House Gets His Whole Team Back Cameron Leaves Princeton-Plainsboro and Chase Wilson and House's Condo [[Sam Carr]] [[Alvie]] and Cuddy's Grandfather's Book House at the Disaster Scene Cuddy Leaves Lucas for House [[Season 7]]